


Twinsies

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Eye Surgery, Fluff, Gen, Laser Surgery, Reader Insert, Surgery, Torn Retina, post surgery, snuggle, soft demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley helps you out after you receive laser surgery for a torn retina.





	Twinsies

Everything was blurry as you stumbled down the sterilized hallways. Even if you had your glasses on, you couldn’t read any of the signs. Hell, you walked into a couple of walls on accident. Finally, you managed to make your way back to the waiting room. But it didn’t ease your anxiety, as you couldn’t tell the people apart.

A person stood up and moved towards you. You looked at the general direction of their face as they came closer. Finally, they were close enough that you could see the general shape of sunglasses covering their face and gorgeous red hair.

“How’d it go?” Crowley’s voice called out to you.

You hummed in discomfort and took a hold of his hand. The nurses already told you that you could leave, so you didn’t bother checking with the front desk. Taking the cue to leave, Crowley led you out of the hospital.

“That bad?”

“It hurt.”

“Hurt?” Crowley sounded surprised. He opened the door to his Bentley and guided you inside before strolling over to his side of the car. “Didn’t they numb it?”

“It didn’t work. I felt everything they did. The doctor said the tear was near a nerve, too.” You closed your eyes once sitting. Even with your sunglasses on, it was still too bright. “It still hurts like a bitch.”

You whined from the searing pain that came from deep inside your eye. The laser was supposed to fix a tear in your retina, but you still didn’t know if it would work. If it didn’t, you might have to go back into surgery. You didn’t know if it would be worth the pain you were in. At this point, you almost wish you had decided to go blind in that eye than go through this.

“I’m sorry, Love,” Crowley spoke softly as he started the car and began driving. “Is there anything you want? Anything at all?”

“I just want to go home,” you mumbled. Your hands were balled into quivering fists. Your eye was burning, but there was nothing you could do. You couldn’t pour water on it like a normal burn.

“Right, home.”

Crowley drove faster down the road, topping 100 mph in the streets of London. Within minutes, you were back at your apartment building. Crowley got out and helped you up the stairs. You buried your face in his arm, not wanting the world to see you clench your teeth or tears that were threatening to spill.

Crowley snapped a finger and the door to your apartment unlocked and opened. He guided you to your couch and set you down. The demon grabbed the fuzzy blanket you had hanging off the couch and draped it around your shoulders.

“Do you need anything?”

“Just you,” you whispered with embarrassment. You pulled the blanket around you tighter and hid your face in the soft fabric.

Crowley chuckled and sat next to you. His arm slithered across your shoulders and he pulled you to rest against him. You rested your head on his chest and focused on your breath to try and get through the pain. Crowley glanced down at your form and started twirling his fingers through your hair. He grinned when you sighed and shuffled closer to him. You focused your attention on the feeling of him playing with your hair and felt chills run down your spine.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a while. However, it was broken when you suddenly started giggling. “Guess we’re twinsies.”

“We’re what?” Crowley questioned and quirked an eyebrow.

“Twinsies. You’re wearing your sunglasses and I’m wearing mine.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but his grin only widened. “Yeah, yeah. Just get some rest, Love.”

You nodded but moved away from Crowley. He was about to ask what you were doing but stopped as he watched you remove the blanket from around your shoulders and covered the two of you instead. You moved back until you were resting your head on his shoulder. In a few minutes, either through a demonic miracle or just the pure exhaustion caused by the surgery, you were out like a light. Crowley watched you for a couple of minutes before he moved some hair from out of your face, removed both your and his sunglasses, and shifted so he was laying on the couch with you on top of him. He held you protectively in his arms and soon snoozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m worried I’m going to have to get surgery to fix my retina again - I’m seeing flashes of light and floaters. And that’s a sign of a torn or detached retina. If my retina is damaged again, I’m honestly considering just going blind in that eye, because the surgery and recovery were just so painful. So I wrote this to comfort myself in the event I do have to get it…But I’m also just now realizing I won’t be able to read this after the surgery for at least a day…


End file.
